


Silk Scarves

by Gallicenae



Series: Misc Fic Gifts [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Date, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, M/M, Miscommunication, Sexy Gift, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicenae/pseuds/Gallicenae
Summary: Secret Santa 2020 Gift for Ange!Modern AU - Vaxus Trevelyan runs the Mischief Bakers bakery with Sera and his sister, Val. He's been dating Dorian, an editor at a publishing company, for a few months now and was invited to be Dorian's plus one at the office Christmas party.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Vaxus Trevelyan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Misc Fic Gifts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/567982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Silk Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/gifts).



Dorian fussed with the collar of his new shirt, doing everything to occupy his hands with something other than his pocket watch. Everyone he knew in this business was almost expected to be fashionably late, but the one person he’d been counting on to arrive early hadn’t shown up yet.

“Dorian, you undo one more button on your fancy shirt, and I’ll have to write up a report about improper dress code.” Rhian handed him a champagne flute.

“Me? I assume you looked in a mirror before you-”

Rhian raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, clinking his glass with her own. “Ah, but _I’m_ the boss.”

Dorian allowed himself a frown. “When an invitation says 7:30, it does not mean an hour later!”

“It’s 7:35.” She tilted her head. “Since when are you such a stickler for people being on time?”

“ _I_ am on time!”

“Yes. That’s my point.”

Dorian couldn’t remember the last time he was this flustered while being on the edge of disappointment and eager anticipation. He hadn’t even left the office before the party; he’d brought everything he needed with him that morning and bought his smooth red shirt with too many buttons during lunch. He’d even shined his shoes - something he rarely bothered to do himself, and his patterned velvet jacket had been freshly rolled to perfection.

“So what would you like me to do? Ask you to greet guests at the doors or send you to the back to check on our catering?”

He didn’t need a second to decide.

—-

“Eh, well look! It’s Mr. Fancy-Pants!” Sera called from across the back room where trays of food were being artfully prepared. Her wave was wide and purposely awkward, hoping to embarrass Dorian even though the company was paying her to be there. Her and her partner, who, Dorian noticed, was nowhere in sight.

“Yes, yes.” He put his hands up to try and bring her noise level down. “Hello, Sera.”

“Come to check and see that everything’s going according to plan?” She winked at him as if they shared a secret, though Dorian had no idea what it could be.

“Something to that effect.”

“Is Vax not with you?”

“No. Why should he be? He had the night off.”

“But _Mischief Bakers_ is catering part of tonight’s meal…”

“Yep. That’s why _I_ am here with my every so lovely assistant.” She whistled and a young woman popped up from where she’d been bending over a tray of tiny cakes. She looked remarkably similar to Vax. “That’s Val. See, we’re a _family_ business.”

“A family business that sold bread penises.”

Sera snorted a giggle. “Ha, yeah. That was grand. All your doing by the way.”

“I didn’t knead that dough.”

“Nah, but you needed something else!”

She doubled over and slapped her thigh at the joke, leaving Dorian slightly more crimson to match his attire as he scanned the room hoping none of the other caterers overheard.

“So you’ve no idea where he is then?”

“He did say something about going to a party tonight. _I couldn’t possibly guess_ which one he was talking about.” She snickered.

“Yes, well, he isn’t here.”

Val came over and leaned an arm over Sera’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. He’s coming. He was trying to decide which tie to wear when we left.”

“I told him he should go with the dancing reindeer. Their antlers light up.”

“I think he’ll probably end up with something more appropriate to the venue.”

Dorian sighed. So Vax was on his way then. He probably got too caught up in overthinking what to wear, and Dorian cursed himself for not thinking about going over to help beforehand.

“Everything’s running smoothly back here. I’m sure more guests have arrived by now.” And with that, Val ushered him back to the main entryway of the building decked with all manner of Christmas finery.

—-

The wintry mix blew Vax in through the tall glass doorway still clinging to the upturned collar of his heavy coat. His nose was red from the cold and he discreetly tried to warm it by the coatroom. The lobby of the publishing company was full of people dressed in all kinds of holiday sophistication. He was glad he’d chosen the simple evergreen tie with a snowflake rather than any of the tongue-in-cheek festive ties he might have worn to other Christmas parties.

He passed his coat over to the attendant, but pulled it back apologetically as he searched through his pockets for Dorian’s gift. It didn’t look like gifts were going to be part of the evening here, but Vax wanted to make sure Dorian felt special regardless.

His lover was easy to spot across the room wearing all black with a bold flash of red. He was standing beside a tall woman in a green jumpsuit with a plunging neckline, but did not appear at all interested in the conversation she was carrying with a handful of other guests. Dorian seemed to be rather preoccupied with looking about and checking over his shoulder - looking for him, Vax realized. He made his way confidently over to the small group.

“Happy Christmas!” Vax smiled warmly.

The circle readily welcomed him as he took his place next to Dorian and put a hand on his back. Dorian was so caught up with the sudden, but late, arrival of his plus one it took him a moment to regain his senses and make proper introductions.

“Ehm, everyone, this is Vaxus Trevelyan. He runs the _Mischief Bakers_ bakery in town.” Dorian caught Vax’s eye. “We are fortunate to have him here as a guest tonight, rather than as part of our catering team.”

Rhian offered her hand for Vax to shake. “Don’t you make those little ginger boxes? The red sweets with a kick?”

“The Red Jenny, yes. They’re not hugely popular, more of a gag gift really, but my partner refuses to stop making them.”

Dorian graciously allowed for a few more minutes of small-talk between them before excusing himself and pulling Vax off to the side toward an empty hallway.

“You aren’t taking me on a hunt to find mistletoe, are you?” Vax joked.

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

“What do you mean? I told you I would come when you asked.”

“You’re always early, and when you didn’t show up…”

“Dorian,” Vax shook his head, a silly smile of disbelief on his face. “You said _no one_ ever shows up to these things on time. That it was _expected._ ”

He wasn’t wrong. Dorian _had_ said that. Offhandedly.

“In any case,” Vax handed over a small box tied with ribbon, “I’m here. And it’s the perfect time to give you this.”

Dorian looked at the present skeptically. “What is it?”

“Open it.”

He pulled gently at the ribbon, folding it up into his palm before placing it in his pocket. The lid lifted off easily, and once he shifted the tissue paper aside, Dorian found the deep purple sheen contained inside. His ears flushed immediately and he almost slammed the lid back on the box.

“You didn’t.”

Vax was absolutely gleeful. “I did!”

“And you brought this _here?”_

Taking the box out of Dorian’s hands, Vaxus pulled the scarf out. He twisted it around his fist soDorian could admire the pattern before folding it neatly into a square.

He leaned in and whispered, “There’s another in my apartment,” as he placed the scarf in the front pocket of Dorian’s slacks. He kissed his lover on the cheek before pulling away in a blushing grin.

“Maybe tonight you’ll finally show me what you can do with them.”


End file.
